Questionaire
by CityKyu
Summary: Do you love me?" Naruto whispered, bringing his hand which was intertwined with Sasuke's to his chest. "You wish...". SasuNaru Character death.


_**Questionaire**_

"Sasuke, how long have you been working here?" Naruto questioned as his blue eyes sparkled with anticipation for an answer from the raven.

"Seven years." Sasuke answered back automatically. He had now become acustome with the questions that the blonde asked everyday. The same questions. The same answers. It seemed to be almost a routine between the two. Alot of things change within these white walls, whether it was a patients condition or a new staff member but Naruto's questions still stayed the same. Sasuke intook another breath as he prepared for the next one.

"Am I crazy?" Naruto grinned knowingly as he watched the doctor lean down on one knee to get to the blonde's level and shone a light into his left eye.

"Doubt it." Sasuke said monotonely as he turned the light off and put it in the pocket of his white coat. The fact that Naruto aware of his _condition _intrigued Sasuke but even though they both knew that Naruto wasn't quite 'with it' they bother still ignored the fact.

"Will you be with me forever?" Another question. This time slightly more difficult. Sasuke manuvered himself to sit next to the other on the bed.

"I'll try." Really, he would.

"How's Sakura-chan?" A bitter taste formed in the raven's mouth as Naruto mentioned his wife. He hated her, so much. Yet he continued to put up with her for it pleases his judgemental father.

"She's fine." Snarled Sasuke. Naruto smiled a knowing smile.

"Can I leave yet?" Sasuke's brows knitted together.

"Not yet" He lied. He had meant to say never.

"Do you love me?" This was Sasuke's que to leave. He sighed and stood, making Naruto's eyes plead silently for him to stay.

"You wish," The raven said quietly as he leaned down and left a small peck on the blonde's nose. Just to show he cared. Naruto just smiled weakly as he watched the raven pick up his clip board and head towards the door.

"If I died, would you miss me?" Sasuke paused and his eyes became wider. This question was knew. The raven turned his head to look at Naruto over his shoulder briefly before answer.

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke didn't waste anytime leaving the blonde to himself. It was a stupid question because the blonde wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Sasuke gazed at the files that were piled on his desk. One by one he went through them. He frowned as disgruntled cases of schizophrenia to eating disorders. All of which needed to be _cured. _The raven's features twitched in anticipation as he came upon a certain file that he had a habit of going through when he was bored.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age: 21_

_Height: 5''8_

_Weight: 114lbs  
Current condition: Naruto has displayed obvious bipolarness and has experienced sevre depression. Multiple agressive suicide attempts.  
_

Sasuke often stopped reading there. He hated knowing that the blonde was so sick. It made him feel hopeless. He refused to believe that the beautiful smile Naruto beamed at him was nothing more the a fake act to manipulate others. Sasuke snarled as he snapped the folder closed and slammed it on his desk. He was deep in though when a knock of the door jolted him to attention.

"U-Uchiha-sama..." Hinata. Sasuke's shy assistant. He hired her a while ago for she seemed to be the only one that focused on her work and not her boss.

"Yes Hinata?" Sasuke grumbled, his face as impassive as always.

"T-There has been an accident in for 203B" She stuttered nervously, a sad frown tinting at her features. 203B? That...

"Naruto..." Sasuke's heart froze and his breathing came to an ultimate hault. He was only there twenty minutes ago! What had happened between then and now!? Sasuke shot up out of his desk and Hinata instantly notice the uncharacteristic panic that plagued Sasuke's face mercilessly.

* * *

How suitable it was to rain on a day like this. The grey clouds matched the morbid feeling in the atmosphere as the raven walked along the path in his black suite and dark red tie and shirt to match his crimson rimmed eyes.

"Sasuke... You've been crying..." The familiar kind voice rang from behind him making him turn. His dark eyes connected with worried sky blue ones. The shaggy blonde locks onto of the boys head were plastered down thanks to the rain that was just starting to fall.

"You're observant when you want to be..." Sasuke smirked a little, feeling better then before as he shoved his hands in his dress pant's pockets.

"Sasuke..." The raven looked solemly at the ground and examined the ants the ran off in different directions to escape the rain.

"How long have you been working in the hostpital?" This caught Sasuke's attention and an imaginary force pulled his head up to stare the other in the eyes. Sure the question was a little altered under circumstances but it was still the same.

"Seven years" _Seven long, horrible years._ Sasuke answered.

"Am I crazy?" Exactly the same.

"I doubt it" _No just misunderstood._ Sasuke said, trying to be as impassive as he usually pulled off.

"Will you be with me forever?" Now the blonde was tugging some heart strings.

"I'll try..." _I want to be._ Sasuke hicked, finding it harder and harder to hold back the tears.

"How's Sakura-chan?" The blonde smiled warmly, walking towards the raven and taking his hand in an atempt to comfort him.

"She's fine..." _Ugly, nagging, bitchy._ Sasuke gritted out. As the heat built up behind his eyes and then slowly over flowed down his cheeks. He was lucky though, with the rain you couldn't tell.

"Can I leave yet?"

"Not yet" _I wish I could set you free._

"Do you love me?" Naruto whispered, bringing his hand which was intertwined with Sasuke's to his chest.

"You wish..." _More then anything._ Sasuke chuckled sadly.

"If I died, would you miss me?" The final question and what Sasuke assumed to be the final time he'd see Naruto. So he cried. Not quietly to himself, no. He sobbed loudly as his heart pained for the other. The loud drops of the rain muffled his painful cries.

"Don't be stupid!" _Come back!!_

"Sasuke-kun... Come on, the ceremony is over." Sasuke turned and looked at a familiar despised face. His eyes were wide and red from crying and his saltly tears mixed with the droplets of rain. Sakura frowned. Having caught Sasuke talking to himself was a rare, uncharacteristic experience. Sasuke turned back around to get one more glance at the blonde but discovered nothing but the faded image of nothingness.

"Sasuke-kun... We should go home, you're getting soaked..." Sakura instructed as he walked over and stood next to him so her umbrealla was protecting both of them. Soon they began walking back to the car in silence. He sighed as he glanced at Naruto's casket once more before running a hand through his hair and then checking his watch. He needed to get some rest. He had work tomorrow.

**The end! What do you think!? Eh, I haven't written in ages so please excuse the mistakes! Reviews are appreciated! Oh and sorry for the angst!! **


End file.
